La meilleure façon de marcher
by AnnaOz
Summary: Soirée tranquille pour House et Wilson, chamailleries habituelles devant la télé sans son, mais House est ailleurs. Quand le docteur se prend à jouer les bons samaritains... HouseChase discret, écrit pour Drakys. Spoilers sur la fin de saison 2.


**Disclaimer :** A plein de monde : Heel & Toe Films, Shore Z Productions et Bad Hat Harry Productions + la NBC/Fox/Universal et Liz friedman qui a écrit l'épisode "Forever" (spoilé comme pas permis)

**Note :** SPOILERS jusqu'à l'épisode 22 ("Forever") de la deuxième saison (et euh, spoilers légers sur la saison 3 de The L Word également)

_Pour Drakys, qui aurait bien aimé un House/Chase ou House/Wilson, "brisé" (et parce qu'elle m'a fait de jolis cadeaux..). _

oOoOoOo

_La meilleure façon de marcher_

« A ton avis, Dana a largué Alice pour s'en taper une autre ou elle va nous faire son Ali McGraw et claquer dans de grands soupirs cancéreux beaux comme des sanglots de violons ? »

« House... J'essaie de suivre, là, tu permets ? »

« Le _L_ de L word, j'étais convaincu que c'était pour _Lorgne mes seins_, pas pour _Leucémie_… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, tu as coupé le son de toute façon… »

« Visuellement, ça change tout ! »

James Wilson décolla ses fesses du canapé pour se placer, bras écartés, tel un contrôleur aérien en chemise oxford et cravate rayée, entre l'écran muet où, effectivement, Dana Fairbanks semblait avoir préféré l'option chimio à l'option libido, et son ami bougon.

« Tu ne _regardes_ même pas, tu grommelles pour la forme parce que tu es persuadé qu'une journée où tu n'es pas ronchon est une journée perdue, mais tu t'en fiches totalement… »

« Faux, je regarde, je peux le prouver ! »

« Vas-y ! »

« Tina est en train de se faire bouffer toute crue à travers sa petite culotte en dentelles et c'est… woow, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une greffe de rétines, docteur ! » siffla House en étendant le cou pour visualiser un carré pixelisé à gauche de Wilson. Lequel, machinalement, jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour s'apercevoir, déçu, que c'était toujours la même Dana qui agonisait en silence.

« Oooh, tu l'as loupée, c'est vraiment pas de chance ! » minauda House, les deux mains sur les joues et la bouche en cœur.

Avec un froncement de sourcils aussi désabusé qu'il pouvait l'être après avoir démonté une fois encore les rouages des plaisanteries de Gregory House, Wilson revint se poser dans le canapé, la main prête à chasser celle de l'avaleur compulsif de noix de cajou pour s'emparer des derniers fruits secs dans la coupelle.

« Si tu n'avais pas envie que je vienne, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais du mal à combler mes soirées de célibataire. » dit Wilson entre deux mâchouillages d'arachides. « Et ne remets pas Cuddy sur le tapis, c'était bien un rancard ! » continua-t-il avant que House n'ébauche un prévisible ricanement.

Pourtant, le ricanement ne venait pas, House plongé au plus profond d'un _quelque chose_ qui échappait à l'oncologue. En ces minutes de flottements lourdes qui survenaient parfois, il avait appris à faire comme si : comme s'il suffisait de poursuivre la conversation pour que le train se remette seul sur les rails et que le marmonnement lâche une demi vérité, un demi mensonge, sur l'endroit où House venait de se perdre un moment.

« Tu penses à Foreman ? Sa mémoire, hmm, est… »

« Foreman ira bien dès qu'il aura compris que je ne veux pas _vraiment_ qu'il saute dans un cerceau enflammé juste parce que je le lui demande… »

« Donc, pas Foreman, mais un truc te chiffonne, House, tu m'as laissé finir les bretzels sans broncher. »

Le tapotement de la canne sur le parquet, le crissement du cuir du fauteuil, l'impression de vide tout à côté, House qui se lève, claudique jusqu'à l'entrée, enfile sa veste sans accorder un regard à Wilson hébété, lui accorde quand même un : « Darling, je rentre tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas… », ajoute : « Ne fouille pas dans mes dessous dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! » qui signifie simplement pour lui qu'il va pouvoir monter le volume et claquer la porte quand il en aura eu assez de patienter sur le sofa.

« Je suppose qu'on dîne ensemble demain ? » tenta-t-il en guise d'au revoir, mais House était déjà parti et, sous les fenêtres, faisait gronder son gros cube.

&&&

House entretenait avec le trépas des rapports trop ambigus pour faire totalement sienne l'expression _rouler à tombeau ouvert_, donc oui, il alla vite, crissa un max des pneus, se la joua Ghostrider sur les bords, mais non, il ne brûla aucun feu, ne se brûla pas les ailes non plus et arriva presque sain d'esprit devant le bar où Baby Boy avait sans doute choisi d'aller agiter sa crinière blonde ce soir.

Si on l'avait soupçonné de faire du sentimentalisme gratuit à l'égard de Chase, House aurait rétorqué que ce n'était pas parce le petit Lord Fauntleroy se décidait enfin, après deux mois de stoïcisme bon teint, à réaliser son deuil en fermant les paupières d'un bébé mort – substitution freudienne qui justifierait sans doute qu'il se ruine en analyses dans une dizaine d'années – qu'il fallait le laisser boire sa double paye tout seul. Au pire, il se rincerait si bien le gosier et les illusions perdues qu'il se mettrait un triple horaire sur le dos pour éponger ce qui était encore possible… ces nouveaux pauvres n'avaient aucune mesure !

&&&

Au royaume des aveugles, le borgne est roi. Ainsi, il n'était pas étonnant que, parmi la caillasse débraillée agglutinée au comptoir, Chase, armé de son sourire ultrabrite, attirait sur lui les lumières des étoiles du nord, du midi, du berger et de David réunies, l'habillant d'un halo quasi messianique ; à moins que ce n'eût été la conjonction des spots au-dessus de sa tête ?

De près, pourtant, il affichait une mine de porcelaine et House dût résister avec force à l'envie de faire un bon de côté en lui criant « Spooky ! » pour voir si la porcelaine australienne se briserait en mille petits morceaux.

Cela aurait été gâcher un effet qu'il ne pourrait plus réutiliser avec le même éclat plus tard : Chase n'était pas _là_, ou pas vraiment.

House put donc se hisser sur un tabouret voisin, accrocher sa canne à la barre de laiton qui courait le long du comptoir, se commander une Lager sans que l'intensiviste intensément ailleurs ne le remarque.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si le fait que leurs femelles avaient deux vagins menait deux fois plus vite les marsupiaux à l'arrêt cardiaque… »

Ce n'était pas une vraie question, il était évident que si on avait administré au wallaby une dose assez forte de sildénafil pour satisfaire doublement sa compagne, les risques étaient réels… mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui pourrait piéger Chase !

« … que quoi… hein ? House ? »

Même Foreman après sa lobotomie avait l'œil plus vif que celui-ci.

« On trinque à papa ? »

« Fichez-moi la paix… »

« C'est le genre de réplique qui perd de l'impact quand son auteur se bave sur la cravate, ça fait quoi de vous être vu retirer la petite cuillère en argent que vous aviez en bouche ? »

« Je n'ai… je ne… »

« Ding dong, ohé, c'est fini de jouer, little Nemo, demain vous bossez aux soins intensifs néonat', et oh surprise, après demain aussi, et pareil encore le jour d'après, et après et après et après… Vous me revenez dans quoi ? Deux semaines ? Ce serait bien d'éviter de perdre un bébé par jour d'ici là ! »

L'œil façon lotte de Chase sembla s'allumer d'un soupçon de vie, voire même de rébellion.

« Je n'ai pas ! »

« Non, mais demain, dans cet état, je parierais un 10 contre 1 que vous pourriez… il faut une autre carrure, Skippy, pour tenir un service après une cuite. »

« Foutez-moi la paix, vous n'êtes pas mon p.. »

« Ooooh, tadaaah, on dirait bien qu'on a trouvé tout seul la réponse à la question bonus : non, Chase, bien vu, je ne suis pas votre père, je ne vais pas vous priver de dessert si vous oubliez de vous brosser vos magnifiques petites perles d'émail, et je ne vous borderai pas ce soir, pas la peine d'insister, mais comme je suis une espèce de saint patron pour vous… »

« … pas pendant deux semaines… »

« Mais c'est qu'il serre ses petits poings ! »

« Okay, j'ai compris le sermon, j'en bois un dernier et je rentre. » dit Robert Chase en levant la main pour appeler le barman. Main qui fut bien vite rabattue par un léger – mais impérieux – coup de crosse.

« Tututu, vilain garçon, le docteur a dit qu'on rentrait chez soi, alors on secoue ses boucles d'or et on suit le docteur. » murmura House, posant au même instant sa main à plat sur le verre que l'homme derrière le comptoir s'apprêtait à remplir à nouveau.

Chase aurait pu protester, pousser bas de son tabouret haut l'homme qui vampirisait son espace, mais il était fatigué, saoul, rompu, n'avait envie pour la minute présente que de se laisser aller à ne plus réfléchir, ne plus penser, alors, puisque House s'était offert – imposé ! – comme béquille clopinante, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son esprit aurait dû refuser ce que son corps n'était plus en mesure de faire seul : encore quelques verres à ce rythme et il aurait roulé sous le bar.

Plus lourd que House ne l'aurait cru, il se cramponna sans énergie au bras qui le soutenait, versa plusieurs fois à gauche sans jamais tomber tout à fait, sua fort en sortant à l'air libre, si bien que House le boutonna lui-même. Tenant seul sur ses deux quilles le temps que House farfouillait dans le coffre de sa moto, il bafouilla un peu qu'il préférerait prendre un taxi.

Pratique, le casque enfoncé sur sa tête, visière baissée, pour faire taire ses pinailleries !

« Dites pas à Cuddy que je vous ai fait monter, elle est jalouse de tous ceux qui ont mon engin entre les cuisses.. »

Au moment d'enfourcher la moto, Chase eut quand même une subite idée sobre, espérant que House savait ce qu'il faisait, puis se laissa aller, les mains nouées autour de la taille de l'homme en cuir, à ne plus réfléchir, à ne plus penser.

Et ça, plus le vent, plus la vitesse, plus le sentiment que les lumières de la route devenaient laiteuses à travers la visière fumée, faisait du bien.


End file.
